The Eds' EDventure
by Great Pikmin Fan
Summary: Part of the "SBIG" series. My really bad Ed Edd n Eddy fan fic. This is bad on purpose. It was made for total fun. Now a bit of an old shame, if you ask me...


My really bad Ed Edd n' Eddy fan-fic.

Note: don't take anything between the solid (not dashed) lines seriously.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

LOL dis fic is the best fic evre nd is better then wat you can ever rit

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once up one a time, ed n edd n eddie were washing tv wen the kids came and said "we want the tv. We are steeling it" and they stol it. So eddie skipper said "we are tried of the kids steeling are tv. Lets aks jeeves on how to beat the kids."

So the eds went to assk jeeves and asks him on how to beat the kids and jeeves said "run them over" so ed and edd and eddie wet ed hoarases house because that's wear ed soreasses car is and took the elevatr to ed hoars roof were they got into ed hoarasses car.

But the eds crashed into the floor because they did not no how to drive because they are to young and before the eds crashed into the floor the eds flew out the car and ran faster than the speed of light to the kids house.

So then eddie skipper with his new gun that he just got from the car on the roof nocked one the door and rolf answerd it and said "ha ha ha you are trienig to kill me and the kids are you. Well trie." so eddie skipper took out his gun from the car from the roof but is now one the grownd and shot rolf and shot jonny and shot double dee marion by accident.

"wy god wy." said eddie skipper as he and ed hoarase are going to burn double dee mario. But just then double dee marion said "look at whats under my hat" and took off his hat and showed that he had magazines under it. Eddie skipper said "good if we burn them then we cud make a good fire." so eddie skipper burns double dee mariums magazines and double dee mariuds body and took a stick from the fire and went back to the kids house.

So ed hoarase and eddie skipper made it to the kids house and eddie skipper yoused the fire to burn down the kids house and killed all of the kids. But the kancer sisters came from thare house and killed ed hoarase. but before he dyed he told eddie skipper to go get his other faster car with a jetpack that is also one the roof.

So eddie skipper made it onto ed hoarases house and wet one the elevapor and took it to the roof but it broke and eddie skipper was on a secret floor. On the secret floor there was peter griffen and eddie skipper teemed up with him and they both got to the ladder and went up to the roof. One the roof they found the faster car with a jetpack and peter griffen said "you are to young to dryve. I am not. Lets switch." and they switched.

Peter griffen drove the car of the roof but then activated the jetpack and they flew to the moon. Then peter griffen flew the jetpack back to l a because that is where the eds live in. peter griffen crashed the car one two the kancer sisters house and killed them. But peter griffen died in the big car crash but eddie skipper did not.

Before peter griffen dyed he aksed eddie skipper for his name. eddie skipper said "my name is eddie skipper. Eddie is my first name and skipper is my middle name. I don't now my last name so I cant tell you." Peter griffen said "my name is peter griffen. Peter is my first name and griffen is my last name. I don't now my middle name so I cant tell you."

So eddie skipper was the last pearson on the cold-a-sack. But he wasent. Girlfriend came out of the closet she was hiding from. girlfriend and eddie skipper became friends and got meryed and had kids and lived happly ever after. THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol that ending was so frikkin awsum in case your wandering girlfiend looks like naz but has green hair. GURLRFIEND IS MY ORGIGINEL CHERICTER DOO NOT STEEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ah… so, if you can think of any ways to write hilariously bad fan-fiction, let me know.


End file.
